Continued development of a clinical procedure for evaluating serum and tissue cholinesterases with data formatted in I.U. of activity, kinetic parameters and thermodynamic values is a program objective. Technology will be evaluated in human populations exposed to organophosphate and organocarbamate insecticides. An enzyme-based analysis of serum triglycerides and other serum lipids will be developed and evaluated in standard and clinical materials. A similar series of studies will be centered about specific phosphatase isozymes. Each of these clinical chemical procedures will be resolved to practice in the automated microcalorimeter which has been developed under the program in preceding years. Data output formatting will in each instance, be developed with appropriate software in a high level language and in microprocessor-assembly language.